


Love

by Ceallaigh



Series: Love Bites [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Writers, Reylo - Freeform, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceallaigh/pseuds/Ceallaigh
Summary: Part of the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites Drabble Collection.Week 3 Prompt: LoveThe greatestThing you’ll everLearn is just toLove and be lovedIn return.—-Eden Ahbez





	Love

He hadn’t slept in the captain’s bunk aboard the _Falcon_ since he’d fit between his parents. It had been a lifetime since he’d experienced love like that.

The bed felt smaller now as he roused from sleep.

Ben savored the silence that filled the darkened cabin. Waking next to someone was something new—skin to skin, legs tangled together, not knowing where he ended and Rey began.

She mumbled against his chest as he drew her closer and kissed her forehead.

This was what it felt like to be loved. For the first time in years, he didn’t feel alone.

 


End file.
